


It always starts with a simple question...

by KRyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Eye-openers, Innuendo, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRyn/pseuds/KRyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long stakeouts can be mind-numbing as well as butt-numbing. It's always good to have your partner along, even if they are just a voice in your ear. </p>
<p>You fill time with trivia and inanities, while you keep your eyes on the prize. The banter flows back and forth, and very seldom does anything unexpected or life-changing enter into the conversation. </p>
<p>Except when it <em>does,</em> it always starts with a simple question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It always starts with a simple question...

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on too much Internet browsing. This is what started it all: http://www.gizmag.com/titanium-escape-ring/26462/ 
> 
> Just silliness and innuendo x 5. 
> 
> Hope it makes you smile.

 

******************************************  
take 1:

 

_"Would you wear a ring, Mr. Reese?"_

"This is a little sudden, isn't it, Finch? We're not even dating."

_"----"_

"Finch, you still--"

_"Why not?"_

"Too easy to catch a ring on something in a fight."

_"Well, that's understandable, however--"_

"If you punch someone the ring leaves an impression on the skin. That can leave traceable evidence behind, especially if its got stones or a design engraved into it."

_"I can see how that could be a drawback, but--"_

"I knew a guy in the Service who got his wedding ring caught in a piece of machinery he was working on. Practically tore his finger right off."

_"Thank you for that excessively vivid mental picture, Mr, Reese, but if you could please simply answer the question."_

"----"

_"Mr. Reese?"_

"----"

_"John?"_

"Dinner or a movie, Harold?"

 

******************************************  
take 2:

 

_"Would you wear a ring, Mr. Reese?"_

"Sure, if I could find one that fit right, and didn't chafe or pinch."

_"----"_

"Damn, Harold, I'm sorry, that just slipped out, I--"

_"Proper fit **is** important to ensure comfort. And performance." ___

"----"

_"Getting the correct measurements would be the best place to start." ___

"----"

_"Several fittings might be required. Variations in circumference must be accounted for, after all."_

"Well...I do enjoy a hands-on approach."

" _As do I, Mr. Reese. Perhaps we could schedule a session that suits our mutual pleasure?"_

"I'll take the first opening you've got, Harold."

 

******************************************  
take 3:

 

_"Would you wear a ring, Mr. Reese?"_

"I'm hurt, Finch. No flowers? No wine and candlelight? Not much of a proposal."

_"----"_

"Just kidding. What kind of--"

_Text message: http://www.gizmag.com/titanium-escape-ring/26462/ The Titanium Escape Ring is a simple ring with one key difference. Hidden within its band is a stainless steel multi-tool which boasts a tiny saw and shim for picking locks. In an emergency the saw could – allegedly – be used to cut through cable ties, duct tape, and rope, while the shim could release you from single-lock handcuffs._

"That could actually come in handy."

_Text message: The multi-tool measures 2 inches (51 mm) x 1/8 inches (3.2 mm) x 1/64 inches (0.4 mm), and is flexible enough to be curved and seated on the inside of the ring. This keeps it completely hidden from view when being worn, though should your captors remove the ring from your finger its potential usefulness comes to an abrupt end._

"Probably not too useful if they remove your finger from your hand, either."

_Text message: TMI_

"Too much information? Yeah, I suppose it was."

_"----"_

"Harold--"

_Text message: 314 S. Bridgeway._

"I don't recognize the address. Is this a new safe house? I don't think our Number's going to need--"

_Picture message: Accept Yes or No?_

"A single red rose? What's--"

_Picture message: Accept Yes or No?_

"Champagne."

_Picture message: Accept Yes or No?_

"Candles."

_Picture message: Accept Yes or No?_

"Spinus tristis. A _gold_ finch."

_Text message: ????????????????_

"Yes to all of the above, Harold."

 

******************************************  
take 4:

 

_"Would you wear a ring, Mr. Reese?"_

"Don't really like things on my hands, Finch."

_"A new watch?"_

"Browsing the online shopping sites again, Harold?"

_"Just...exploring some options. Was that a 'yes' or 'no' on the watch?"_

"Well, you do owe me a watch since you smashed the one Pierce gave me. But no. There's nothing wrong with the one I've got."

_"You're a difficult man to shop for, Mr. Reese."_

"You managed an apartment for my last birthday, Finch."

_"That was a practical decision."_

"I could use a new rocket launcher."

_"I was hoping for something more personal. Something that speaks of your **status** in the world. Tastefully of course. Would you consider a tattoo?"_

"No thanks. Managed to stay away from those when I was in the Service. Body art's not really my thing, and I hear they're a bitch to remove."

_"Perhaps a masculine bracelet of some sort?"_

"Not big on jewelry in general, Finch." 

_"So that means a collar would be out as well."_

"----"

_"John?"_

"Leather or spiked?"

 

******************************************  
take 5:

 

_"Would you wear a ring, Mr. Reese?"_

"Sure, but I don't think it's really necessary. Most people already think we're partners."

_"We are."_

"Life partners, Harold."

_"----"_

"We argue like a married couple."

_"----"_

"Finish each other's sentences."

_"----"_

"Share a dog."

_"----"_

"You pick out my suits."

_"----"_

"I make sure you have your tea in the morning."

_"----"_

"We work together and we're probably going to die together. We don't share the same taste in music, but not every couple does."

_"----"_

"The only thing that's missing is sex."

_"----"_

"Which...if you're wondering...I wouldn't be opposed to adding to the mix."

_"----"_

"Harold?"

_"Please pick up supplies on your way home, dear."_

 

******************************************


End file.
